Special Conversations
Some characters have special conversations when they're about to start a battle, when they're the first in the line-up in a fight. Here is a list of them: (Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man) Iron Man: "Avengers assemble!" (Nathan Spencer vs. Iron Man) Spencer: "How much of that suit is bionic?" Iron Man: "Just the arm? Why, can't afford the rest of the suit?" (Arthur vs. Doctor Doom) Arthur: "Ah! A knight from a foreign land! Huzzah!!" Doctor Doom: "Death shall be your reward." (Dormammu vs. Dante) Dormammu: "I shall strike you down, demon hunter!" Dante: "I'm not gonna pull my punches!" (Zero vs. Captain America) Zero: "Stop lecturing and show me what you got!" Captain America: "Your name's Zero? Hope you don't fight like one." (Spider-Man vs. Nathan Spencer) Spencer: "You don't know nothing about swinging." (Spider-Man vs. Hulk) Hulk: "Hulk smash puny human!" Spider-Man: "How does he still have teeth?" (Storm vs. Magneto) Storm: "Will you never learn, Erik?" Magneto: "I grow weary of these encounters." (Iron Man vs. any female fighter) Iron Man: "So, you doing anything after this?" (Taskmaster vs. Iron Man) Taskmaster: "I could use that armor in my classes." (Taskmaster vs. Captain America) Taskmaster: "Long time no see, Cap!" (Ryu vs. Spider-Man) Ryu: "Spiders. I hate spiders." Spider-Man: "You got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me." (Mike Haggar vs. Hulk) Haggar: "Don't worry. I'm more than a challenge for you." Hulk: "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" (Phoenix vs. Wolverine) Phoenix: "How I wish this wasn't you, Logan." Wolverine: "It doesn't have to be like this!" (Ryu vs. Wolverine) Ryu: "Interesting...You fight like a wild animal." Wolverine: "Let's see some of those karate moves, kid." (Doctor Doom vs. any X-Men) Doctor Doom: "I'll make you wish you were facing Magneto." (Doctor Doom vs. any Avenger) Doctor Doom: "Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Bah!" (Albert Wesker vs. Nathan Spencer) Wesker: "Learn your place." Spencer: "Oh, you want some of this?" (Deadpool vs. Felicia) Deadpool: "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." (Felicia vs. Spider-Man) Felicia: "Showtime!" Spider-Man: "Hey, that's my schtick! You start spinning a web and I'll sue!" (Captain America vs. M.O.D.O.K.) Captain America: "There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you." M.O.D.O.K.: "The ultimate battle of brain vs. brawn." (Wolverine vs. X-23) Wolverine: "No need to pull back, Laura." X-23: "Time for the student to become the master." (Morrigan Aensland vs. Dante) Morrigan Aensland: "Well now, aren't you a handsome devil." Dante: "Come here baby!" (Akuma vs. Thor) Akuma: "It´s always fun to kill a god." (Deadpool vs. any Street Fighter) Deadpool: "Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! Autograph your spleen for me?" (Hsien-Ko vs. Dante) Hsien-Ko: "Ni-hao" Dante: "How come I never meet any nice girls?" (Dante vs. Trish) Dante: "Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!" Trish: "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." (Albert Wesker vs. Chris Redfield) Wesker: "It's time to close the book on us." Chris: " I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in." (Crimson Viper vs M.O.D.O.K.) C. Viper: "I found M.O.D.O.K., the leader of A.I.M. Understood." (Deadpool vs. Magneto) Deadpool: *impersonating the X-Men arcade Magneto* "HA HA HA! Magneetoo! Wellcoome to die!" (Dante vs. Viewtiful Joe) Dante: "It's alright Joe, be cool." Viewtiful Joe: "It's stylish vs. Viewtiful, okay then!" (Spider-Man vs. Albert Wesker) Spider-Man: "Slimeball sense is tingling." (Super-Skrull vs. Chris Redfield) Super-Skrull: "You should stick to fighting zombies." (Felicia vs. Dormammu) Felicia: "Hey! Your head's on fire!" (Felicia vs. X-23) Felicia: "Wow! I love your claws." X-23: "There's more than one way to skin a cat." (Dormammu vs. Thor) Dormammu: "Not even the power of Asgard can humble the Dread Dormammu." (Iron Man vs. Hulk) Iron Man: "Probably could use that Hulkbuster armor right about now." Hulk: "Hulk will break Metal Man open like a tin can!!!" (Iron Man vs. Captain America) Iron Man: "This armor knows your next move before you do, Steve." Captain America: "You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you?" (Hulk vs. Wolverine) Hulk: "Hulk break your claws this time, little man!" Wolverine: "This time we ain't ending in a draw." (Sentinel vs. Magneto or any X-Men) Sentinel: "Mutant entity detected." (Ryu vs. Akuma) Ryu: "I will surpass the Satsui no Hado!" Akuma: "You will feel the pain of the Satsui no Hado!" (Hulk vs. She-Hulk) Hulk: "Hulk no like fighting girls." She-Hulk: "You know what they say: The female is the deadlier of the species." (Wolverine vs. Magneto) Wolverine: "Sorry Erik, you just ain't gonna win this." Magneto: "How foolish for a man with metal bones to face me." (Crimson Viper vs. Chun-Li) Viper: "It's an Interpol agent. Don't worry, I'll take care of her." (Deadpool vs. Wolverine) Deadpool: "Short and short on deodorant is a REEAALL bad combination, stabby." (Trish vs. Thor) Trish: "So you're the God of Thunder. Really?" (X-23 vs. Sentinel) X-23: "Consider me a trash compactor!" (Magneto vs. Sentinel) Magneto: "Mutant-hunting abomination!" (Felicia vs. Amaterasu) Felicia: *in an emotional voice* "Come here, puppy!" (Ryu vs. Chun-Li) Ryu: "Nice form. Now, lets go!" Chun-Li: "You never stop fighting, do you?" (Trish vs. Albert Wesker) Trish: "So, what kind of magic trick you gonna show me?" (Tron Bonne vs. Iron Man) Tron Bonne: "I found me some new robot parts." Call Names During a fight, some characters tag in their partners, but call them out by their real name, nickname, etc. Wolverine *X-23 - Laura *Magneto - Erik *Storm - Ororo *Phoenix - Jean *Captain America - Cap Iron Man *Captain America - Steve *Doctor Doom - Doom *Wolverine - Logan Hulk *Iron Man - Metal Man *Captain America - Cap *Wolverine - Puny Man *Dormammu - Flame Head *She-Hulk - Jen *Viewtiful Joe - Funny Helmet Man *Felicia - Cat Girl *Thor - Goldilocks *Morrigan -'' Goth Girl '' *Sentinel -'' Robot '' *Amaterasu'' - Dog '' *X-23 -'' Claw Girl '' *Super-Skrull'' - Lizard Guy '' *M.O.D.O.K. - Big Head *Mike Haggar - Muscle Head *Taskmaster - Skull Head Spider-Man *Magneto - Maggie *Wolverine - Logan *Iron Man - Shellhead *Wesker - Albert Captain America *Iron Man - Tony She-Hulk *Hulk - Bruce Magneto *Storm - Ororo *Wolverine - Logan *Phoenix - Jean Deadpool *Captain America - Cap *M.O.D.O.K. - Moooooodok Morrigan *Felicia - Kitty Trish: *Amaterasu - "Here, pooch." Chun-Li *Captain America - Cap Viewtiful Joe *Amaterasu - "It's Ama time!" Chris Redfield *Wesker - Albert Akuma *Chun-Li - Girl *Dante - Boy (Note: Akuma doesn't seem to address anyone by their name. Rather, he says "boy" and "girl" , even for Ryu and Chun-Li. Amaterasu is addressed by dog.) Felicia *Amaterasu - Puppy Sentinel *Phoenix - Jean Phoenix *Wolverine - Logan *X-23 - Laura Victory Quotes (during victory pose) In addition to saying something at the beginning of a fight, some characters comment at the end of the fight if they knock out a certain character. Note: 'Characters only say these victory quotes DURING their victory pose animation, i.e. when Deadpool shakes the "screen" and yells one of his unique quotes to the player. (''Captain America beats anyone with his teammates Iron Man and Thor) Captain America: "The Avengers stand united against any foe." (Iron Man beats Chun-Li) Iron Man: "Told you... a nice candlelight dinner would've been better." (Mike Haggar beats Hulk) Mike Haggar: "You'd make a great wrestler yourself." (Deadpool beats Magneto) Deadpool: "I just beat Mag-freaking-neto! Where yo curleh mustache at?" (Deadpool beats any Street Fighter) Deadpool: "I get the cover of the next Street Fighter for this right, Capcom? Right?!" (M.O.D.O.K. beats Captain America) M.O.D.O.K.: "Now your costume is more red than white and blue!" (Captain America beats Iron Man) Captain America: "And that was for Civil War!" (Iron Man beats Captain America) Iron Man: "It's like Civil War all over again." (Arthur beats Doctor Doom) Arthur: "You lack discipline, oh foreign knight!" (Magneto beats any X-Men) Magneto: "The dream is dead." (Doctor Doom beats any X-Men) Doctor Doom: "Mutant scum!" (Deadpool beats Wolverine) Deadpool: "You see that? That's how you beat Wolverine, people. AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLAST!!!" *laughs* (Crimson Viper beats Chun-Li) C.Viper: "Back off and mind your own business." (Trish beats Dante) Trish: "Do I fight too dirty, Dante?" (Trish beats Albert Wesker) Trish: "What's so fun about taking over the universe?" (Iron Man beats Zero) Iron Man: "Can't improve on perfection." (Dante beats Dormammu) Dante: "Tch. Get the hell out of my face." (Iron Man beats M.O.D.O.K.) Iron Man: "Pfft. You call that tech? I'll show you tech." (Dante beats Viewtiful Joe) Dante: "Stylish and beautiful." (Spider-Man beats Albert Wesker) Spider-Man: "You've got great power, Albert, but you're not very responsible with it." '''Victory Quotes (during text box display) Note: '''Characters only say these victory quotes AFTER their victory pose animation, when the in-game camera switches to picture boxes displayed in a comic book style, showcasing the character who performed the victory pose, followed by the character's two allies and the stage where the battle took place being displayed in smaller picture boxes. The victory quotes themselves are shown over the character with the biggest picture box (the one who performed the victory pose) 'and are displayed as dialogue text boxes, as if the character is speaking in a comic book-like fashion. (''Amaterasu beats Deadpool) Amaterasu (via Issun): "No more inappropriate pooper-scooper quips, I see..." (Captain America beats Crimson Viper) Captain America: "S.H.I.E.L.D. could use an agent of your skill. One with just a little more training, anyway." (Deadpool beats M.O.D.O.K.) Deadpool: "So... basically I just beat up Humpty Dumpty in a rocket chair, huh?" (Iron Man beats Zero) Iron Man: "A shame to waste the good armor on such an easy fight." (Magneto beats Storm) Magneto: "Accept the superiority of mutantkind. I may spare your life." (Magneto beats M.O.D.O.K.) Magneto: "I had thought to recruit you for my Brotherhood. Your performance has caused me to reconsider the offer." (Ryu beats Super-Skrull) Ryu: "Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow." (She-Hulk beats Deadpool) She-Hulk: "You know, if this game were made in 1991, I'd be the one whacking YOU with a health bar." (Trish beats Dante) Trish: "Now we know who wears the pants in the relationship." (Albert Wesker beats Chris Redfield) Wesker: "Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it." (Wolverine beats Spider-Man) Wolverine: "That sure shut ya up, now didn't it, punk?" (Zero beats Arthur) Zero: "You call that a sword?" (X-23 beats Amaterasu) X-23: "So...any relation to Wolfsbane?" (Dante beats Dormammu) Dante: "You've gotta be Mundus' cousin or nephew or something, no? Great aunt on Satan's side, maybe?" (Iron Man beats Ryu) Iron Man: "There´s more to life than just fighting. Fast cars and women, for example." (Iron Man beats M.O.D.O.K.) Iron Man: You put up a good fight, but I had the superior tech, skills, and experience." (Dante beats Viewtiful Joe) Dante: "I hope for your sake you have some other redeeming qualities other than fighting." (Dante beats Morrigan) Dante: "Mmm, baby. I love it when a girl gets violent!" (Spider-Man beats Deadpool) Spider-Man: "Hey, Mister WIIIIII-LLLSSSOOONNN!! You suck!" (Deadpool beats Nathan Spencer) Deadpool: "You were so much cooler without the dreads. But the game's easier since you can jump now." (Wolverine beats Felicia) Wolverine: "Heh...That's how you fight with REAL claws, darlin'." Galactus' line 'Note: '''Galactus will say these lines on different characters when the battle starts. ''Akuma "Prepare for Galactus". Albert Wesker "Behold. The power cosmic itself". Amaterasu "If you can be a god, then what shall we call Galactus?" The Avengers (Captain America, Thor Odinson, Iron Man) "Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me." Dante "Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction?" Ryu "No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus." Category:MvC3 Category:Win Quotes